


A Note on Mages

by SophiSinclair



Series: The Calm, The Storm, and The Aftermath [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quick Study chart of Mages and Magi, written by Alan Deaton for Stiles during his first attempt at harnessing his Spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note on Mages

I

| 

Earth  
  
---|---  
  
II

| 

Air  
  
III

| 

Fire  
  
IV

| 

Water  
  
V

| 

Spirit  
  
VI

| 

Time  
  
VII

| 

Death  
  
VIII

| 

Life  
  
 It should be noted that Mages live and are trained at the Citadel; a millennia old fortress that is contained within a separate pocket dimension. The entrance to the Citadel is closely guarded, only the High Mage and Elders Council knows where it is and how to open it. Once a Mage has been identified on earth they are taken by the council to be trained. Time passes differently at the Citadel; mainly thanks to a Level VI Mage who is sealed within the very entrance to the dimension. There are only four Level VI Mages in existence, even counting the one sealed within the Citadel, and none of them can ever leave. There was one recorded case of a Level VII Mage but the High Mage and Council put him to death, fearing his Death Magic would lead to the destruction of the time/space continuum. The fabled Magi, whose powers come directly from the gods, are legends among the mages. Any Mage who ascends to Level VIII, who can manage to surpass the fallings of Death Magic and harness the Life Magic that is only ever granted to Gods, is granted the title of Magi. There are NO (0) recorded cases of Level VIII mages; but it should be mentioned that one Warlock ascended to Level VIII Magi status* after making a deal with Lucifer (the Greater God, not *Satan*)for the powers of the gods. The cautionary tale of Konner Shadowblade is only ever whispered about in the darkest corners of the Citadel, the Council and High Mage both feeling that his continued existence is a threat to the very fabric of life itself. But only a God can kill a God and not one member of the Council, or even the High Mage himself, is above a Level V Mage. The council is made up of 6 mages and the High Mage; also known as the Zeta (The numerical value of this Greek letter is 7). These seven mages can combine their powers to subdue mages above level V; such as the case with the executed level VII and the sealed Level VI's, but they cannot combine their powers to take on a God or even a Level VIII Magi. Konner Shadowblade was never considered a Mage and therefore is not a Magi but he was afforded the Title and Status of a Level VIII due to his immense power and control. It should be noted that mages power levels appear as roman numerals on their dominant wrist. To have both wrists marked is impossible unless you have the potential to ascend to level VII or VIII and there are no recorded cases of this ever occurring. Most mages are open about their symbol, displaying it proudly during class or casting, but there are some who wear bracelets or wristbands over their number. You can usually assume that they are hiding a lower number while boasting about a higher power rating and only the council or Zeta can require you to expose your symbol.

 

 

Alan Deaton

June 2013


End file.
